Memorias
by Nadesiko-hime
Summary: Sailor Jupiter (Makoto Kino), senshi al servicio de la princesa de la Luna, y Nephrite, general del Negaverso, rememoraran recuerdos perdidos de una antigua vida y otra no tanto, ya que pese a ser enemigos sus almas estan ligadas. One shot, en el cumpleaños de nuestra querida Makoto. Makoto /Lita /Sailor Jupiter x Nephrite /Neflite/ Neflyte.


**Aclaraciones:**

 *** Sailor Moon no me pertenece, sino a la gran Naoko Takeuchi; y sus respectivas adaptaciones al anime, a Toei Animation; yo solo utilizo sus personajes a fin de crear una historia alterna, con algunos tintes que me hubiera gustado ver.**

 ***Imagen: Portada del cuarto blu ray de Sailor Moon Crystal**

 ***La historia: se ubica básicamente en el primer arco de "Sailor Moon Crystal", pero es una versión libre, así que se agregan situaciones nuevas, y puede que los tiempos no sean del todo respetados (aunque se ha tratado que sí)… también hay varios elementos (referencias) de la serie de los 90 y otras fuentes. Es un relato de un único capitulo (OneShot), y a pesar de sus posibles similitudes, es independiente de mi fic "Historia Inconclusa" (no se ubican, por decirlo de algún modo, en el mismo universo)**

 **Hechas las aclaraciones pertinentes, los dejo con mi pequeño homenaje para Makoto en el día de su cumpleaños ^^… Feliz Cumple Mako-chan!**

 **Prologo**

La luz del cuarto era tenue, y así lo prefería el general, una forma esquiva a la visión deplorable de su estado actual….cruzo el brazo derecho por encima de los ojos rememorando la batalla perdida contra las senshis…."Sailor Júpiter" gruño bajo, para luego apretar los dientes con genuina molestia….entonces, el recuerdo de unos orbes esmeralda, de un verde fascinante, lo obligaron a relajar la mandíbula y torcer la boca en gesto de confusión; retiro el brazo para vagar la vista hacia el insulso techo que lo cubría :"Esa mirada…..ya la he visto antes", sus propias palabras volvieron a hacer eco en aquel momento….el silencio se prolongo casi un minuto, denso, casi exasperante, hasta que una pequeña risa irónica escapo de sus labios…estaba divagando, y lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era descansar, recuperarse, y cuando tuviese la oportunidad, era obvio, vengarse….poco a poco se dejo llevar por el cansancio, abandonándose a un letargo que prometía disminuir sus dolencias y aflicciones, sin saber que estaba por adentrarse en algo más que un simple sueño….

-¡No!- escucho gritar en algún lugar cercano…. Se apresuro y finalmente llego a un callejón a medias iluminado: una niña arrodillada contemplaba con impotencia los cristales rotos en el piso, las pequeñas manos apoyadas a un lado y otro de aquel montículo de piezas, mientras de sus ojos comenzaban a caer lágrimas…. Tendría unos 6 años, calculo, y próximos a ella, tres niños que tendrían la edad de él, once años

-¿Qué diablos creen que están haciendo?- exigió el niño de cabello castaño hasta los hombros, con un tono tan duro y demandante que inhibió a los demás….el más cercano a la pequeña dio un repingo, para contestar nervioso:

-Na-nada….solo bromeábamos… no quisimos, ¡no quisimos romper el relicario!- trato de justificarse con desesperación ante la cara severa de aquel jovencito, que a pesar de que debían ser de la misma edad, emanaba un aura brutal siendo contenida

-¡Largo!- les grito impaciente, momento en que otro de los presentes hizo un ligero movimiento para abalanzarse contra él, no podían dejarse amedrantar así como así, pero rápidamente fue tomado por la remera y arrojado con dureza contra el suelo, sus compañeros se sobresaltaron- Y bien….¿se van?, ¿o ustedes también…? – no pudo terminar la frase cuando salieron a toda prisa ayudando a su amigo a levantarse y emprender la retirada lo antes posible….los vio alejarse, hasta que el tronar del cielo llamo su atención, una tormenta se avecinaba….enfocó una vez más su atención en la figura diminuta, seguía en la misma posición, con lagrimas cayendo a cuenta gotas, de hecho, jamás se perturbo por su presencia, suspendida en un dolor propio…. Le prestó un poco mas de atención, llevaba un vestido negro, y el cabello suelto de un color similar al suyo pero más rojizo- Oye…- hinco una rodilla ante ella, y se percato que entre los fragmentos que parecían pertenecer a lo que una vez fue una rosa, había un pequeño retrato, más precisamente de una pareja y una niña, esa niña - ¿Estas bien?- y como si por primera vez notara su presencia, levanto la cabeza….se sorprendió ante aquellos ojos verdes, había algo familiar, pero no era posible, y aun así sintió como sus mejillas se encendían con un leve rubor- Mi nombre es Masato Sanjoin, ¿El tuyo?- ella seguía viéndolo sin verlo- va a llover, creo que deberías volver a casa

-¿A casa….?- pregunto en un hilo de voz; su mente pareció despejarse, y tomando la diminuta foto se puso de pie de forma abrupta, el la imito- Yo- sus ojos se llenaron de cólera- ¡ya no tengo un hogar al que volver!- el desconsuelo en aquellas palabras sorprendieron a Masato, a tal punto que cuando ella salió huyendo no fue lo suficientemente rápido para detenerla…. Una cortina de agua se precipito desde el cielo

-Diablos- maldijo mientras se empapaba, pero con una decisión tomada: debía encontrarla

Los parpados del general se abrieron con lentitud- Ese sueño….¿ fue realmente un sueño?

 **Memorias**

Las clases del día habían concluido, y Mako decidió hacer una visita antes de regresar a su casa; ya después tendría que reunirse con sus amigas a fin de decidir qué medidas tomar ante el anuncio de la búsqueda del Cristal de Plata, el cual estaba en boca de todos, más después que una experta en mineralogía había exaltado su posible importancia…. Pensaba en todo ello cuando de repente paso por su mente una secuencia de imágenes que aun no podía discernir: en ellas veía el perfil ensombrecido de una pareja ataviada en atuendos de gala en contraste con una intensa luz de fondo, el modo que giraban juntos era totalmente armoniosa, como si fueran piezas que se complementaran, no había duda de que se trataba de un par de enamorados; luego la luminiscencia se intensificaba hasta menguar un poco, y del mismo modo, las siluetas de aquel hombre y mujer, que vestían ropas diferentes a las de hacia unos momentos, se abalanzaban el uno contra el otro en lo que parecía una batalla decisiva; y como otras veces, al llegar a ese punto, el del choque, despertaba agitada de aquella ensoñación…. Tuvo esas visiones en dos ocasiones, más precisamente desde que se convirtió en sailor scout, acechándola con una claridad vivida en aquellas situaciones donde se hallaba sola y su mente desprevenida… Ver a aquellos amantes danzando le despertaba un sentimiento de nostalgia; y verlos enfrentarse, llenaba su corazón de dolor….estrecho el ramo de rosas que llevaba en sus brazos…. Tenía la extraña sensación que la mujer que llegaba a vislumbrar podía tratarse de ella misma, o al menos, deducía que se trataba de una sailor por la escena del enfrentamiento…pero no parecía ser algo con sentido; su cabeza trato de despejarse al llegar al lugar de destino, sus labios curvándose en una sonrisa triste y amena, hacía mucho tiempo que no visitaba a sus padres….

* * *

Nephrite no podía quitar de su cabeza la mirada resuelta de la senshi , ni los pequeños ojos verdes que lo conmovieron en su sueño…. Acaso, ¿pertenecían a la misma persona? ….no…eso era absurdo….sin embargo, lo único real era que aquellos orbes esmeralda lo estaban torturando, una sensación de lo más irritante….

Se freno con brusquedad…el aire era impasible, y con lentitud, su vista oculta tras unas gafas oscuras, giro hacia un costado: un callejón…. Los ojos se le abrieron apenas un poco mas por la sorpresa, la mano que llevaba en el bolsillo cayó a un costado, y su semblante se torno incrédulo…cuando al fin logro salir de su ensimismamiento dio unos pasos hasta internarse en aquel estrecho lugar, y lo supo, supo que se trataba del mismo del de sus sueños…..

Sin dudas una fuerza desconocida lo jalaba, y ahora sabía cuál era el próximo lugar al que debía ir; sin perder el tiempo inicio su marcha….

* * *

Luego de su breve visita, la joven de coleta alta y castaña se detuvo en un parque próximo…tras adentrarse un poco, tomo asiento en un claro de césped salpicado por rosales de los más variados colores….era para ella y su madre, su espacio favorito en aquel lugar, un lugar que aun la maravillaba con todos sus aromas y gamma de colores….cerro sus ojos apoyando uno de sus brazos en la pierna que había flexionado, mientras la otra se hallaba extendida, y la mano de ese mismo lado descansaba sobre la suavidad del césped; dio permiso a su mente rememorar lo que había vivido aquella tarde

Flash Back

La oji-verde se hallaba de rodillas frente al sepulcro de las dos personas a quien había amado tanto, y la suerte, caprichosa y egoísta le había arrebatado a tan temprana edad….

-Son muy bellas- escucho decir tras de sí a una voz calma y reflexiva….al girar se encontró con el padre que estaba a cargo de aquel cementerio y su iglesia adjunta…era un hombre alto de mediana edad, con porte sobrio, cabello castaño opaco peinado hacia un costado y un fino bigote que le daba imagen de madurez – esas rosas han sido una excelente elección, sin dudas, eres una experta como tu madre en la materia- le sonrió con ternura

-Gracias – contesto la joven sonrojada a la vez que se ponía de pie

-¿Cómo has estado?, ¿Qué tal el nuevo colegio?- las preguntas eran formuladas con total serenidad

-Bien, todo bien-Sonrió, mas ese hombre la observo con seriedad

-Eso me ha dicho mi hermana después que hablaran por teléfono- sus brazos hasta ese momento cruzados detrás de la espalda cayeron con resignación, y su semblante reflejo pesar- Discúlpame

-¿Por qué?- pregunto dubitativa

\- Cuando tus padres fallecieron yo tome tu tutela así como la de los bienes que te dejaron, no había familiares cercanos para cuidarte… como bien sabes, con tu padre nos conocimos cuando ambos practicábamos el boxeo, y más que un amigo se convirtió en un hermano….cuando ocurrió la horrible tragedia que te los quito, ya hacia un buen tiempo que yo había tomado los hábitos…..

-Si- afirmo la ojiverde para romper el silencio que había dejado el sacerdote, lo cual lo llevo a continuar

-Pero justamente por mi vocación no pude darte la familia que realmente merecías…. Viviste buen tiempo conmigo y mi hermana, hasta que considere que podías manejarte sola- suspiro- reconozco que en gran parte la decisión fue tomada cuando se me designo esta nueva cede, no considere justo que vivieras cerca del lugar donde descansan los restos mortales de tus padres, no porque no quisiera que los recuerdes, sino porque no quería atarte día tras día a ese dolor, un dolor que si bien jamás desaparece se aprende a llevar

-Usted hizo lo creyó apropiado- sus palabras eran respetuosas e intentaban infundirle ánimos- es verdad, tal vez no hemos sido una familia convencional, pero ha sido lo más cercana a ella, la mejor que pude tener desde que ellos no pudieron estar más a mi lado- sus labios se curvaron con calidez- yo siempre le estaré agradecida a usted y a su hermana por las molestias que se tomaron para conmigo, además, vivir sola ha sido un modo de prepararme para el futuro, para ser más independiente aun.

El rostro solemne del padre se suavizo- Es cierto que también quise darte la oportunidad de tener una vida más normal, aunque el costo puede haber sido la soledad

-No...

-¿Cómo?

-Yo no estoy sola….. Sé que ustedes están aunque sea la distancia, pero….he encontrado amigas…..amigas que me han recibido como familia…se que suena extraño, pero es como si siempre hubiese esperado algo, buscado algo, y hoy se que eran ellas- sus ojos se iluminaron con determinación y seguridad, lo cual tomo desprevenido al sacerdote por un momento, para finalmente sentirse complacido…mas de una vez había lamentado exponerla a una vida solitaria, su propia hermana había considerado irse con Makoto pero no pudo por las obligaciones adquiridas en los comedores comunitarios que manejaba la sede religiosa, y además, ambos sabían que era necesario para que ella poco a poco pudiera forjar su propio camino

-Es bueno saberlo…- el sabia que ella estaba siendo sincera- y seré honesto contigo, me preocupe cuando me pediste cambiar de colegio…sin embargo, tus palabras, la convicción en ellas y la dulzura en tu mirada, son cosas que no se pueden fingir, y por ellas sé que todo estará bien, que puedo confiar en que aparte de nosotros cuentas con otra gente maravillosa- ella asintió segura- Como has crecido pequeña, tus padres estarían muy orgullosos de ti….yo lo estoy…- el corazón de Makoto se hincho de alegría, y sus ojos amenazaron con derramar algunas lagrimas…. El apretó su hombro con ternura, y ambos se esbozaron una sonrisa llena de estima, los ojos del padre se desviaron una vez más al ramo que yacía sobre la tumba- creo que ha sido buena idea conservar la florería de tu madre, hay amores que corren por las venas, fuera de que también ha sido un ingreso para poder cumplir con todo lo que necesites; pero cuando termines el colegio, y pase a tu nombre, decidirás si quieres venderlo o no….

Ella miro hacia el mismo lugar- A decir verdad, es probable que siga con él, después de todo, amo la jardinería…tal vez adhiera un café, creo que sería algo bonito- expreso con aire ensoñador

-Y no dudo que será interesante, tienes talento para ambas- retiro su mano- debo ir a atender unos asuntos, pero ven un día a cenar, ¿si? Nos pondremos al día

-Así lo hare- respondió cordialmente- Cuídese Padre- sin embargo, mientras se retiraba se vio obligada a girar sobre sus talones cuando el sacerdote volvió a llamarla- ¿diga?

\- Un modo de tener cerca a aquellos que hoy no están físicamente es mediante el recuerdo de aquellos momentos compartidos… a veces son cosas o lugares, pero es allí donde dejan parte de su esencia para siempre, de esas situaciones que atesoramos con intensidad…un bálsamo para nuestra memoria, un lugar de reencuentro con sus almas- cerro los ojos unos instantes, para luego abrirlos y sonreírle con cariño- tú también cuídate Mako-chan.

Fin del Flash Back

Makoto abrió sus ojos, y sonrió para sí misma, mientras su mirada vagaba por los rosales que la rodeaban, hasta que algo llamo su atención…. Mas allá de las rosas, donde comenzaba ese pequeño espacio, un muchacho la observaba fijamente, o al menos esa impresión le dio ya que llevaba lentes oscuros…..era alto, vestía pantalones y saco de color caoba que contrastaban con su camisa blanca, de la cual los botones próximos al cuello estaban desprendidos; el cabello era castaño, largo y ondulado, un cabello que le daba un aspecto indómito; su porte erguido era imponente; y el modo en el que una de sus manos descansaba dentro del bolsillo del pantalón, y la otra a un costado del cuerpo, sumado al detalle de la pequeña argolla en su oreja, lo tornaban atractivo y presuntuoso a la vez ….las mejillas de la senshi se tiñeron de un leve tinte rosado, tanto por el aspecto seductor que le ofrecía aquel hombre, como por saberse el foco de su atención…. pasaron segundos que parecieron eternos, hasta que el rostro neutro del hombre contrajo la boca con escepticismo, y en un ademan arrogante retiro las gafas que ocultaban sus ojos, para finalmente clavar estos en los de ella, mientras un torbellino de imágenes atenazaban su cordura

Flash Back

Masato corrió por todos los lugares cercanos en busca de la pequeña niña, sin lograr dar con ella, ya que el torrencial fuera de dejarlo empapado había dificultado su visión… Estaba a punto de rendirse cuando la cortina de agua que caía del cielo se volvió un poco más amena, pero no por ello menos intensa…y a los lejos vislumbro a alguien entre las rosas del parque, corrió y corrió hasta estar cerca, y allí la encontró, toda mojada con la mirada perdida en el cielo y un puño apretado, en el cual debía tener el retrato, y a pesar de ello, le pareció preciosa, como esas rosas que sobreviven majestuosas a las tempestades…..dio unos pasos más cerca, dejando que ella notara su presencia, lentamente la niña bajo un poco la cabeza y miro en su dirección…..aquellos ojos verdes llenos de pena, de confusión, le conmovieron el alma llevándolo a acortar la distancia a solo un paso entre ellos….Los orbes esmeralda se perdieron inquietos en su mirada, buscaban algo, no sabía que podía ser, y cuando los mismos se agrandaron con asombro, la oji-verde comenzó a llorar y con desesperación rodeo con sus pequeños brazos la cintura de él, abandonando su voluntad a un sollozo sin consuelo….Masato instintivamente la abrazo fuerte, deseando poder protegerla de cualquier cosa

-¿Por qué?- pregunto con voz quebrada la niña- ¿Por qué tuvieron que dejarme?...¡¿Porque?!- la angustia era aún más palpable, y aquel jovencito sintió como su corazón se le oprimía ante tanta pesadumbre, no estaba seguro de los motivos de aquel dolor pero intuía que tenía que ver con las personas de la foto, posiblemente los padres ella…. Sin darse cuenta su mano ya le acariciaba la cabellera castaña, tratando de contenerla, de hacerla sentir que no estaba sola, porque no había palabras que pudieran menguar su sufrimiento- Yo los necesito- gimoteaba- aun los necesito- refregaba su rostro en el- ¿Por qué?- suspiro con mas suavidad, exhausta- ¿Por qué?...- y allí se quedaron en silencio, reconfortados en los brazos del otro, bajo un cielo que parecía llorar junto a aquella pequeña princesa….

Cuando la lluvia mermo en una fina y constante llovizna, también lo hizo el corazón de la niña….entonces ella fue capaz de alejarse de ….creyó decirle que se llamaba…mmmm, ¿Masato? … aquel rostro de pequeño hombre le sonrió con afectuosidad logrando que se sintiera un tanto avergonzada, no por el hecho de que la acompañara en esas circunstancias, sino por una cordialidad que la hacía sentir que no estaba sola… Masato la tomo de la mano para dirigirse a una glorieta en la cual resguardarse, aunque posiblemente los dos terminarían resfriados después de esto; se sentaron en las escaleras uno al lado del otro, mientras ambos contemplaban el aguacero….no se dijeron nada por un buen rato, tampoco les molestaba, por razones desconocidas, estaban a gusto con la sola presencia del otro….el peli-castaño salió de sus pensamientos cuando noto como ella se había reclinado contra su costado, la miro de reojo y comprobó que ella también lo observaba, ambos se sonrojaron… ella bajo la mirada con una tímida sonrisa, y el, con otra un tanto nerviosa, volvió su atención hacia delante

-Makoto…- la escucho susurrar

-¿Disculpa?

-Mi nombre…mi nombre es Makoto Kino – respondió sin enfocar la vista en el…..aun así el niño se sintió satisfecho de conocer el nombre de tan tierna criatura, y la rodeo con un brazo para que descansara aún más cómoda contra él.

Pasaron varias horas hasta que dejo de llover, y a medida que las nubes se despejaban, aparecían las primeras estrellas que anunciaban el anochecer…Masato le sugirió a Mako que seguramente debía haber gente preocupada por ella, que él la acompañaría de vuelta…ella solo asintió, y entrelazo su mano con la de él, una mano suave y fuerte que la hacía sentir cuidada….en el camino le conto de a pequeñas frases que el relicario perteneció a su madre, sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de avión, y si bien habían logrado recuperar los cuerpos, el velorio naturalmente se llevaba a cajón cerrado en una iglesia cercana al parque, entonces el joven entendió el porqué de su vestido negro, sin embargo, él le hablaba dulcemente preguntando por aquellas cosas que compartió con sus progenitores, las que los habían hecho feliz a ellos y a ella, logrando poco a poco animarla….tampoco se le escapo que cada vez que ella lo miraba, la niña se sonrojaba y aferraba más fuerte su mano, haciéndole saber que se sentía a gusto con el…..

Quedaron a metros de la sede religiosa, donde la luz en su interior daba la pauta que el velorio aún continuaba….la diminuta mano de Makoto aflojo el agarre, mientras un temblor recorría su cuerpo…Masato estrecho sus manos una vez más obligándola a que lo mirase

-Estará todo bien, el amigo de tu papa cuidara de ti como me has dicho…todo irá bien Mako- le sonrió

-Yo…- dudo tímida- ¿volveré a verte?-

El no se sorprendió ante la pregunta, tan solo enfoco su atención en las estrellas que los cubrían, tras unos breves momentos volvió a mirarla y le sonrió- Eso parece… algo así como que estamos destinados a estar juntos- concluyo sin estar seguro si debió decir eso ultimo

Los ojos de la peli-castaña se iluminaron con asombro-¿Las estrellas te lo dijeron?- dedujo rápidamente, y tal vez por su corta edad lo creyera con más facilidad-….. ¿Nos casaremos?

-Bueno… no sé si tan así- rio indulgente- quien sabe, cuando crezcamos y nos volvamos a encontrar, veremos si quieres- bromeo

\- Si voy a querer- le dijo seria dejándolo pasmado….eran solo niños, y ella mucho más pequeña, si lo enternecía pero…..aunque las estrellas habían sido sugerentes- yo se que eres el indicado- su voz llena de determinación- mi corazón no puede equivocarse

-Mako-chan…

-Te esperare Masato- Kun- se arrojó a sus brazos estrechándolo con cariño, recibiendo otro abrazo igual- te esperare, espérame- sus labios dibujaron una amplia sonrisa mientras miraba a sus ojos por ultima con un rubor rosado en los pómulos- usted también debe volver a donde corresponda, habrá gente preocupada por usted…. gracias por todo- sin darle tiempo a replicar salió corriendo…el la vio alejarse, y como del recinto sagrado salía un hombre al encuentro de la pequeña, la abrazaba con autentica alegría de que hubiera vuelto mientras le expresaba comprensivo lo preocupado que los había tenido

-Adiós Mako- chan…..hasta que el destino vuelva a juntarnos- musito casi en una plegaria

Fin del flash Bach

Los ojos del general permanecieron fijos y altivos en la senshi que se encontraba delante de el…. ¿Acaso él era ese Masato?, y ella…..¿no escucho a Sailor Moon llamarla Makoto?... esta situación estaba llevando su temple al límite…y para variar, entre más ironías, la encuentra justo en aquel lugar….

Por su parte, la peli-castaña si bien en un principio se sintió sorprendida por el interés de aquel hombre en ella, al quedar su cara en descubierto, comenzó a reconocerlo… ¿Acaso era posible que fuese el enemigo?...su rostro se endureció a medida que se ponía de pie, el puño apretado, y la mirada severa….el aire estaba suspendido entre ellos, la tensión era casi palpable y al mismo tiempo sofocante….

El shitennou relajo su postura un poco- ¿Tu eres….?- intento preguntar captando la atención de su interlocutora- ¿Tu eres….Makoto Kino?

La pregunta fue hecha con voz clara y fuerte, la misma sacudió su mundo interno…es cierto que el la había visto transformarse, pero esto otro implicaba que sabía su identidad civil….apretó los dientes y adopto una postura de defensa- ¿Me has estado siguiendo?- escupió- ¿Vienes a vengarte?

-No- rio con malicia- aunque reconozco que es una situación servida a mi favor….solo quiero saber quién eres realmente, y que significas para mi

-¿Qué cosa?- lo que estaba diciendo ese sujeto la descoloco

-Ni yo estoy seguro – dijo para sí mismo cuando el comunicador de la senshi comenzó a sonar….la muchacha no estaba segura de atender en aquella situación- Sera mejor que atiendas….no dudo de que tienen problemas- ella insegura le hizo caso, por la voz supo que era Ami, aunque jamás la nombro, le informaba como todos en la ciudad habían enloquecido y ahora su energía estaba siendo drenada; que se apresurara a unírseles, ya que creían tener la locación del origen de los disturbios; ella respondió que iría de inmediato… no obstante, con el general no dejaban de sostenerse la mirada- Vete- le espeto arrogante, pero ella lejos de inhibirse le hizo frente

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?, ¿Por qué debería fiarme de ti? Yo…

-Si te quisiera muerta- la interrumpió con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia- tuve mi oportunidad cuando estabas distraída- ella se vio evidentemente molesta- tampoco es que te quiera viva, pero por el momento lo necesito, entonces este será nuestro trato, te dejo ir pero no dirás que me viste, así que- se dio la vuelta- procura mantenerte con vida- termino a la vez que se despedía con su mano por sobre el hombro

Cuando quedo lejos del campo visual de Makoto esta maldijo en voz baja- Maldito desgraciado- y su cabeza se sacudió, obligándola a tomarla con una de sus manos….la sombra del hombre de sus visiones se hizo presente en contra la luz, la imagen cada vez más cerca se volvía clara, hasta que él se giró y sonrió con dulzura…"Nephrite" susurro su mente…si, era Nephrite….-¿Qué demonios…?- se quedo con la vista inquieta hacia el lugar por donde él se había marchado- ¿Porque….?- trago con dificultad- ¿Por qué el sujeto de mis visiones es Nephrite?- más su corazón le recordó que sus amigas la necesitaban, y sin demora recogió el maletín saliendo a toda carrera, ya tendría tiempo de resolver aquel misterio

* * *

-Así que Zoisite también ha fallado- declaro Nephrite reflexivo

-Si-Afirmo Jedite- dos veces…. aunq nosotros no podemos decir nada, corrimos una suerte similar-suspiro recordando cuando la senshi del fuego casi lo mata, un recordatorio que le hacía hervir la sangre… y suponer que le había resultado atractiva, que ironía….bueno, es que en realidad era una mujer muy hermosa.- El problemas es que ha aparecido una nueva senshi, al parecer la princesa de la Luna, y ella tendría en su poder el cristal de plata

-Claro- respondió el castaño meditabundo

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Hace días que te noto disperso….¿acaso tiene que ver con la senshi que te avergonzó?- pregunto con sorna

-No proyectes en mi tus tormentos Jedite- respondió hastiado, logrando que su compañero se molestera- Jedite…- su voz se torno calma

-¿Si?- pregunto el rubio con curiosidad

-¿Recuerdas cómo llegamos al Negaverso?

-Claro…..reencarnamos en este mundo, fuimos huérfanos, crecimos juntos en un orfanato con una vida despreciable, hasta que Beryl nos encontró, y nos mostró nuestra verdadera naturaleza

-¿Fue así como realmente sucedió?... ¿Esos recuerdos son reales?- las preguntas no eran para su camarada, si no para si mismo

-¿De qué hablas?

-De nada- se irguió de la pared en la cual se había apoyado apoyado- debo irme

-Espera- mas su compañero ya había desaparecido- ¿Qué es lo que te sucede Nephrite?- se extrañó el rubio, tras lo cual, conformista solo se encogió de hombros

* * *

Había sido un día extenuante, aunque de grandes avances…la princesa que tanto habían buscado al fin había aparecido, afirmando tener bajo su guarda al fantasma plateado, y justo a tiempo para salvar a Sailor Moon del enemigo…. Era lo que pensaba Makoto al llevar un vaso de agua a sus labios, el cual solo quedo rozando mientras la visión le quedaba enfocada en algún punto de la pared….Se preguntó si había hecho mal en no contarle a sus compañeras del breve encuentro que tuvo con el shitennou, y que además, este conocía su identidad….tomo un sorbo y trago molesta… ¿Por qué no les dijo? Tal vez porque considero honorable cumplir el trato que él le impuso, después todo podría haberse cobrado su vida cuando tuvo la oportunidad….. ¿No pecaba de ingenua?, ¿Esos sujetos que pisoteaban vidas humanas tenían algún tipo de honor?... ¿O tal vez, descubrir que era el sujeto de sus visiones fue lo que la hizo dudar?...Disgustada apretó con fuerza el vaso…

-Debemos hablar- sentencio una voz varonil, más la muchacha repingo sobre sí misma para hacer frente a quien fuera, a la vez que dejaba caer el vaso haciéndolo añicos….su pequeña cocina daba a la sala de estar, donde las cortinas del balcón danzaban con la suave brisa de la noche, entretanto dejaban divisar una figura misteriosa….la senshi de inmediato adopto una postura de batalla, al igual que una cara de pocos amigos cuando el sujeto entro al recinto, debía reconocer que no era una sorpresa verlo allí ya que él sabía quién era ella; por su parte, el general le sostuvo la mirada con tal intensidad que al menos en el modo de tragar ella supo que sentía abrumada…. practico le señalo el sillón de cuerpo entero, mientras él tomaba asiento en uno individual cruzando las piernas; la oji-verde con cautela esquivo los cristales esparcidos en el suelo, hasta sentarse en el extremo opuesto del gran sillón….lo observo con recelo

-¿A qué has venido?- lo desafío, tratando de visualizar su pluma transformadora, la cual había quedado sobre una mesita cercana a el…

El general la analizo detenidamente: era una chica preciosa, sobre todo es ese pijama de dos piezas de un verde a juego con sus ojos: un short corto que dejaba a la vista sus contorneadas piernas, y una blusa de tiros finos que se moldeaba a la perfección contra sus redondeados pechos….. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Se regañó a sí mismo, volteando molesto la cara- Lo que quiero, es más que nada que respondas una sola pregunta

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que te respondería?- lo provoco

Como si no la hubiese escuchado, aunque si lo había hecho y comenzaba a sacarlo de quicio, continuo- ¿Quién es Masato Sanjouin?

-¿Masato Sanjouin?- se extrañó la joven- No sé de quién me hablas

-No me mientas- gruño- dime la verdad

-¡¿Pero quién rayos te piensas que eres?!- le recrimino alterada poniéndose de pie

-Entonces…- comenzó Nephrite con un tono mortífero a la vez que se levantaba- ¡¿Qué es lo que le has hecho a mi mente?!- grito furioso asustando por un segundo a la guerrera, quien tras una pausa apretó fuerte sus puños y arremetió contra el sujeto dándole de lleno en la cara….el castaño no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendido y enojado, cuando ella intento una vez más atacarlo atrapo su mano en el aire atrayéndola hacia sí, e impactando su propio puño en el estómago de la chica…. Makoto sintió el dolor así como el aire que se escapaba de sus pulmones, hubiera caído totalmente de bruces al suelo si no fuese porque quedo colgada del agarre su atacante...el general no dudaba que ella era fuerte, y si bien estaba en desventaja, la chica intento propinarle una patada que el capturo con su otro brazo, terminando ambos en el piso y Nephrite sobre ella…. Con dificultad Makoto se debatía en el suelo, más él ya le había apresado cada una de las muñecas por encima de la cabeza, colocando una de sus piernas entre las de ella, a modo de punto de apoyo para inmovilizarla, cosa que le estaba costando bastante- ¡Cálmate!- le demando, exigente y contenido, logrando aquietar sus movimientos pero no la cólera que destellaban sus ojos- Te lo preguntare una vez más… ¿Quién es Masato Sanjouin?

-Te he dicho que no se- contesto a regañadientes- ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo conozco?

-Que….- el general no sabía bien cómo responder a esa pregunta-que….- sus ideas no eran claras …y entonces la boca de la muchacha se le antojo apetitosa, sus espíritu indomable…si, su espíritu indomable, el deseaba probarlo aunque fuese solo una vez, aunque dicha atracción no tuviese lógica para alguien como él, y con rudeza sello sus bocas….la senshi abrió de par en par los ojos, desconcertada, asombrada, y tras el momento de estupefacción comenzó a revolverse bajo el peso del general, más este atrapo ambas muñecas con una de sus manos, y con la otra tomo fuerte el mentón de la joven para volver más duro el beso…. la senshi respiraba agitadamente, exaltada y temerosa, cuando algo comenzó a cambiar en su amante , sus labios se tornaron más suaves, agradables, moldeando con dulzura los de ella, y contra todo pronóstico y sin saber porque, le respondió, se entrego apacible a ese toque delicioso, después de todo le recordaba algo, lejano y cercano, pero ¿Qué podría ser?...ante la respuesta el general deslizo con delicadeza la lengua a través los labios de ella, llego a una de la comisuras, y para su deleite logro arrancarle un pequeño jadeo acompañado de un leve espasmo….tal vez podría pedirle un poco más, y su lengua decidió explorar aquella boca cálida que gemía contra la suya….fue cuando una vez más las imágenes llegaron a el:

La vio preciosa con su uniforme escolar, no muy cambiada con respecto al presente, si fuese un recuerdo podría ser de hace un año más o menos; se hallaba junto a una compañera, y al divisar sus ojos supo de inmediato que era ella

-No te preocupes Kino, es un conocido mío, nos ayudara con el informe

-Bienvenidas al Observatorio- saludo gentil su compañero- déjenme presentarles a un amigo mío que colabora aquí, está en el último año de su instituto, y el próximo trimestre comenzara la carrera de Astronomía, os pudo afirmar que es un prodigio en el tema- el aludido se acercó- él es Masato Sanjouin- no le pasó desapercibido como ella reconoció su nombre, mientras él le sonreía con galantería

-¿Cómo has estado Makoto?- la chica se sonrojo aun mas

-Kino- susurro su compañera a la vez que le pegaba un leve codazo- ¿De Dónde conoces a este chico tan guapo?- le causo gracia el intento fallido de disimulo

-Pues….- primero miro a su amiga, y luego, insegura a el-Nosotros….

-Makoto- le dedico a la oji-verde su sonrisa más tierna y radiante- es mi prometida

-¡¿Qué?!- chillo la otra chica, mientras la mencionada se teñía de color carmesí, y su amigo soltaba un silbido cómplice…

Las imágenes saltaron hacia otro momento

-Woauuu- dijo ella fascinada, observando a través del gran telescopio ecuatorial los cráteres de la Luna-Por alguna razón, siempre me ha resultado muy hermosa, romántica, y especial, como si una parte importante de mi perteneciera a ella

-Puede ser…-susurro Masato cerca de su oído, apretando afectuosamente su hombro, y disparando el corazón enloquecido de la chica…..

Un borrón y otra secuencia

-Fue una película encantadora- le dijo un poco más delante de él, a la vez que se daba vuelta, y le dedicaba la chispa alegre de sus ojos….el se sintió embobado por lo maravillosa que era, acorto la distancia entre ambos y la tomo de la mano logrando una vez más abochornarla, capaz una de las cosas que más le fascinaban de su bella flor

\- Gracias por aceptar mi invitación- ella solo asintió tímidamente

Y su cabeza volvía a caer en un remolino, que poco a poco se aclaraba…

-¿Así que te has reencontrado con tu amor de la infancia?- se rio un platinado (¿Kunzite?)- ¿Hace cuánto?

-Un mes y medio más o menos, sin embargo, desde el momento en que nos volvimos a ver hemos sido prácticamente inseparables

-Si…Disculpa amigo, pero debo decirte esto…. Sabes que eres un tanto mayor para ella, ¿verdad?- pregunto con voz calma y animada

-Jajaja lo se Saitou, no hay de qué preocuparse; solo deseo estar con ella, vivir cada cosa a su lado en el momento que deba ser, no hay apuro – miro en su mano un pequeño paquete, el regalo que le daría la siguiente noche por su cumpleaños- además, sabe defensa personal, no dudo que me pondrá en mi lugar de ser necesario- rio condescendiente

-Perfecto – mas el platinado noto su ensimismamiento- ¿Sucede algo?

-Sabes…te he dicho con anterioridad que puedo leer las estrellas de una forma que no se explicar, como si estas me hablaran…

-Si… "Las estrellas todo lo saben"- bromeo Saitou, aunque su amigo sabía que le creía

-Cuando conocí a Mako supe que nuestras almas estaban ligadas, y aunque de diferentes formas, también lo supe con ustedes, mis amigos…aun así, siento que falta alguien, alguien especial a quien proteger- su interlocutor le prestaba una atención imperturbable- sin embargo, mas allá de ello, he visto una advertencia en el cielo, algo poco grato esta por suceder….

-Mira Masato, tú sabes que yo también siento que debemos encontrar a una persona…

-Disculpen – una mujer pelirroja entro al gimnasio de esgrima que Saitou había comenzado a administrar, ella llevaba un vestido morado, sandalias beige de tacón alto, y un sombrero a juego, además de unas gafas oscuras- buscaba al propietario de este lugar

El platinado enarco una ceja, y a pesar de la calma en su voz el castaño supo que esa mujer no le cuadraba nada- Soy yo, pero en este momento el lugar está cerrado, ¿Cómo fue que entro?

Los labios de ella se curvaron con malicia- ¿Quién diría que los encontraría juntos?- cuestiono con sorna alertando tarde los sentidos de los jóvenes, ya que una vez que ella retiro sus gafas, sus ojos destellaron de un rojo intenso que comenzó a subyugar sus voluntades…

Mareado Nephrite rompió la unión de sus bocas… por un lado se sentía perturbado por lo que había visto, y por el otro, extasiado del sabor de aquella mujer, fue cuando se dio cuenta que las manos de ella rodeaban su cuello, su mirada en trance, después de todo ella estaba teniendo sus propias alucinaciones:

El dolor calaba sus entrañas, y en vano extendió su mano en un intento de rozar aquellos dedos que también ansiaban los suyos- Nephrite- lo llamo con voz quebrada…el general repto con lo que le quedaban de fuerzas hasta que su mano pudo atrapar la de la guerrera

-Lo lamento Jupit…- la tos se coló en su garganta, la sangre con que tiño parte de la manga de su saco militar, expuso parte de sus heridas internas- ¡Lo lamento de Júpiter!, ¡de verdad lo lamento!- su disculpa parecía una intento desesperado y lleno de rabia por arreglar algo que no tenia solución, mas la vista de ella se nublo hasta sumergirse en la oscuridad, y de ella vino el rostro de un joven atormentado…

-Masato- musito ella sin saber porque, con los ojos fijos en la nada, y una lagrima rodándole por la mejilla….el general se sorprendió de oír ese nombre, pero más de cómo el rostro de la joven se llenaba de terror, y lo empujaba lejos mientras gritaba

-Espera…- trato de tranquilizarla, pero ella solo se apartó más; ya de rodillas se abrazó a sí misma en busca de algún consuelo- trata de calmarte

-¡VETE!- le ordeno con rostro desencajado- ¡Deja de jugar con mi mente!

¿De jugar con su mente? Irónicamente, es lo que él pensaba de ella… verla tan rota lo destrozo, quiso acariciar su rostro, solo para que ella terminara golpeando su mano en el intento…trato de serenarse- ¿Por qué dijiste ese nombre?

-No lo sé- gimoteo- No lo sé- había confusión y enojo en su rostro…se quedo viéndola por unos segundo hasta que se puso de pie, y se dirigió al balcón: Ella parecía no recordarlo, suponiendo que lo que él veía fuesen realmente recuerdos; pero su reacción,¿ a qué se debía?...esto era demasiado, para ambos…él se había burlado del amor, y no obstante, parecía estar cayendo en él, debía parar con esta locura; dándole la espalda le advirtió:- la próxima vez que nos encontremos, es posible que uno de los dos no salga con vida

-Así lo espero- respondió con rabia la joven, desconociendo si sus palabras eran sinceras, y como en algún punto lastimaron al general

-Y yo… no he jugado con tu mente- le afirmo herido-…pero al parecer tú tampoco con la mía- giro su cara para verla de perfil una última vez, y tras el leve movimiento de la cortina desapareció

La senshi no entendió a qué se refería, solo podía ser consciente del dolor en su pecho…una vez más se tomó en brazos, y evito las lágrimas amargas que amenazaban con derramarse, mientras sus dientes se apretaban con fuerza e impotencia.

* * *

Tarde cayo la venda que cegaba nuestros ojos, nuevamente esclavos de una fortuna nefasta, justo cuando te encontramos….Maestro: ¿Otra vez hemos de traicionarte?; ¿Es esta es la suerte maldita de nuestras existencias?, ¿Lastimar una y otra vez a la gente que amamos?; ¿Tan débiles somos que nuevamente sucumbiremos a la oscuridad?...Solo puedo pedir perdón: Perdón por no actuar a tiempo; perdón por no ir más a fondo cuando me percate de que algo andaba mal; perdón por no fiárselo a mis camaradas; y sobre todo, por auto compadecerme de mi mismo, en mi propia lastima y negación erre a lo debía hacer, y excusarme en que el veneno que me contamino fue el impedimento sería lamentable…Mi Señor, te he fallado tantas veces que contarlas solo despierta en mi un total desprecio por mi persona….¿ No hay redención para nosotros?, ¿No hay misericordia en esta rueda de infortunios que nos encadena de forma reiterativa? A pesar de pedir perdón, sé que es posible que no lo merezca, y lo entiendo…

Una vez fui Nephrite, fiel general del Príncipe Endimyon, corrompido por la negafuerza, y convertido en desertor y enemigo…..Ahora, aquí, en este siglo, la historia de cierto modo se repite, pero también fui Masato Sanjouin, hijo de una familia acomodada económicamente, criado por mi abuelo paterno hasta su deceso durante mi adolescencia, momento en que mi tutela paso a manos del hombre más servicial a mi linaje; en cuanto a mis padres, jamás los conocí, murieron cuando yo era solo un bebe, y aunque puede sonar algo indiferente, su ausencia si bien de por momentos fue triste, jamás fue una carga real, posiblemente porque siempre estuve rodeado de afecto y no pase necesidad…mis más grandes amigos por azares de la vida, o mejor dicho, capricho del destino, son los que una vez fueron mis hermanos de armas; puede que el único consuelo que nos quede es que si nos espera algún infierno, al menos estaremos juntos, y es que después de todo, la bruja que nos condeno en el pasado volvió a sellar esa sentencia sobre nuestras almas, antes de que pudiésemos recuperar nuestros recuerdos, antes de que pudiésemos hacer algo siquiera…cuando retome mi camino por esta senda torcida, percibí un significado en las estrellas mas no pude darle forma, probablemente se deba a que ni yo mismo sabía quién era, y la energía oscura me negaba cualquier atisbo de mis existencias anteriores…..Por otro lado, en mi nueva vida mortal desaparecí, así de simple, sin dejar rastros, y la única molestia que me tome antes de doblegarme por completo al bando enemigo, fue, con el uso del nuevo poder adquirido, borrar los recuerdos de mi pequeña flor, y de aquellos que pudieran saber de nosotros…..

Makoto….Sailor Júpiter… una esencia, tantas vidas; la única mujer que he amado, la única que podría amar, la única a la que quiero amar…Quisiera decirte que al fin te recuerdo, tanto de aquellas épocas de antaño donde tu mirada resuelta quedo impresa en mi psiquis, como también de nuestra actual reencarnación, donde este miserable una vez más te rompió corazón, y seguramente lo volverá a hacer…. Perdóname mi amor, por obligarte a enfrentarme, por tal vez y posiblemente querer matarte, pues soy irremediablemente un títere patético al que despojaron de su libertad…..

* * *

No ha pasado mucho tiempo desde nuestra batalla con el negaverso - pensó la oji verde apoyada en el balcón, mientras contemplaba en medio de la oscuridad un cielo sin Luna, un firmamento donde solo las estrellas brillaban- y aunque sé que debo continuar con mi vida, no puedo evitar evocar cada tanto tu recuerdo…. Soy feliz, no me mal-interpretes- esbozo una mueca semejante a una sonrisa- mi princesa y tu príncipe se encuentran bien, salvamos el mundo, y además, cuento con amigas incondicionales…. Es solo que- el tono de sus pensamientos se volvió tenue-, es probable que jamás logre sentirme del todo completa….

Recuerdo la batalla en la que Sailor Venus suplico a Kunzite que volviera a ser el mismo, fue cuando las memorias de nuestras vidas pasadas irrumpieron con todo su peso, con tal intensidad que si no hubiese sido por Usagi la muerte hubiese sido nuestro destino impostergable; y si, tratamos de salvarlos, pero desgraciadamente sin éxito; también pude comprender el porqué de las visiones, y esto lleno mi corazón tanto de dolor, como de resolución para luchar…. No, es verdad, no fueron las únicas memorias que volvieron a mí, cuando intentamos salvarlos por segunda vez y el triunfo fue arrebatado por Metallia, el nombre de Masato Sanjouin tomo significado, al igual que la imagen afligida de su rostro, imagen que desencajaba con las demás… Y llore, llore como mis hermanas, con pena y amargura, pensando para misma, que la fortuna que caía sobre nosotros era injusta, encontrarnos siempre para volvernos a perder…. Sin embargo, gracias, gracias por sus palabras de aliento, ellas avivaron una vez más nuestros deseos de pelear, de no resignarnos ante la adversidad, después de todo, había una persona especial e importante para nosotras por la cual aún debíamos entregar todo…- la senshi rozo con la mano uno de sus aretes, y su mirada perdió en algún lugar lejano del cielo

Flash Back

-Es hermoso- sonrió la peli-castaña, admirando los tonos rojizos con los que ya el otoño se despedía

-Lo es- sonrió su compañero, mientras ella se apoyaba contra su hombro, ambos sentados en las escaleras de la glorieta del parque

-Gracias por traerme aquí el día de mi cumpleaños-sonrió ampliamente, cuando un quejido de él la llevo a separarse- ¿Estas bien?- sus ojos se inquietaron

-Si…lo estoy- trato de tranquilizarla

-Mientes- lo regaño con dureza a la vez que le pegaba en el hombro

-Auch- lo sorprendió ese arranque de ella, a la vez que lo divertía

-Estas pálido….y de a ratos pareces aquejado por alguna dolencia- el frunció la boca, quedando en evidencia que había sido pillado, más de inmediato cambio su actitud por una más dulce, tomando con su cálida mano la mejilla de la chica, la cual no pudo evitar ruborizarse

-No hay de qué preocuparse…tu no tendrás de que preocuparte- ella iba a preguntarle a que se refería, cuando el continuo- te tengo un regalo- Saco una pequeña caja envuelta en papel rosado

Ella lo tomo, y procedió a abrirlo, para encontrar dentro dos aretes con formas de rosas –No… no debiste… son hermosos-sus ojos verdes felices

-Se cuánto te gusta esta flor…y también podría decirse que tuve una epifanía de ti con ellos (¿O un recuerdo?)

-¿En serio?- pregunto dudosa, más por toda respuesta obtuvo una sonrisa encantadora, esa misma que la hacía temblar de emoción por dentro….ahora su rostro debía tener unos tonos más rojos aun….rápidamente retiro las perlas que llevaba, para colocarse los nuevos accesorios

-Te quedan preciosos- se mostró satisfecho- y antes de que preguntes, es en serio

-Oye!- el chico se rio de su reacción- no te burles de…- más se quedó sin habla cuando con ambas manos tomo su cara, la respiración entrecortada ante la inminente proximidad de su boca, la mirada de él anunciando que lo que sucedería a continuación seria dulce e inevitable- Masato…- susurro, silenciada por el tacto de aquellos labios que tomaban los suyos con cariño, amabilidad, logrando que si bien el mundo no dejara de existir, solo fueran ellos dos… el beso duro lo suficiente para ser hermoso, y poco, para desear más… cuando él se alejó, ella abrió los ojos, encontrando un joven de semblante tortuoso- ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Tan malo fue?- pregunto preocupada

Por su parte, el castaño soltó un risilla histérica, y con desesperación la estrecho contra si - No sé decirte con exactitud que me sucede- la joven quiso separarse, más él se lo impidió, refugiándola en el calor de su pecho- escúchame bien Mako… ese beso, de ninguna forma pudo haber sido algo malo

-Entonces porque…- la impotencia y la aflicción quebrando su voz

-Fue hermoso- lo escucho decir derrotado- ojala…ojala pudiera recordarlo, pero sé que no va a ser así

-¿De qué hablas?- la joven forcejeo en un nuevo intento de soltarse, pero la firmeza del chico se lo impidió

-Hay algo mal en mí, y las cosas se pondrán feas, lo sé... lo mejor que puedes hacer es enamorarte de alguien más- estaba a punto de protestar, cuando el la separo tomándola de los hombros, y susurrando a su frente- lo mejor que puedo hacer por ti, mientras sigo siendo yo y comienzo a ser otro, es el olvido- ella quería golpearlo, la había cabreado, ¿Por qué se comportaba así? Como un cobarde, si ambos sentían lo mismo- Olvida Mako…olvídate de nosotros, olvídate de mí- Beso su frente, y la energía de la muchacha se disipo, arrastrándola a una inconsciencia obligada.

Fin del Flash Back

Ese fue realmente tu ultimo obsequio… pese a tus intenciones, aunque yo no te recordase, te busque en otras personas, porque las memorias estaban allí aunque no tuviesen forma, porque la mente puede olvidar o cegarse, pero el alma y el corazòn no; y si un dìa lo desean, regresan a nosotros vividas, palpables, y sin contemplaciones …hoy por hoy sé que el chico que me rompió el corazón no fue realmente él, si no tú, en el solo encontré tu reflejo, y también el de tu abandono, el de mis ilusiones rotas- los ojos se le empañaron – pero no te culpo…- sonrió con amargura-sin embargo, las estrellas te dijeron que nuestro destino era estar juntos, tal vez en otra vida…

 **5 de Diciembre, en el algún punto del futuro**

-¿Te encuentras Bien?- pregunto una voz sensual

Ella miro al frente, y vio por espejo retrovisor los ojos azul profundos del conductor, los cuales la observaban con curiosidad… la joven de cabello castaño solo asintió con una pequeña sonrisa cordial, para enfocar una vez más su atención a la ventanilla del lado, a las luces de la ciudad que iban dejando a su paso- Lo estoy Haruka….solo que no entiendo porque Usagi me pidió que estuviera lista como para una fiesta de gala- observo su vestido de un morado profundo, adornado con una gran rosa roja en la falda- además, es un tanto tarde, son las doce de la noche pasada…si el motivo de reunirnos es para celebrar, ya habíamos quedado de hacerlo durante el día, yo prepare mucha comida para agasajar a mis invitados…- ante el silencio de la outer, la senshi del trueno miro una vez más hacia delante, notando la seriedad impresa en aquellos zafiros

-Es de cierto modo una sorpresa Makoto, el asunto es que solo durara hasta el amanecer… supuestamente…

-¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto reclinándose hacia delante

-La princesa te pidió que confiaras en ella, ¿Verdad?

-Si…- afirmo la ojiverde- es solo que…- cerro sus ojos, para luego abrirlos de forma distendida- vaya a saber que locura se les ocurrió ahora- rio- no hay de qué preocuparse- más el semblante de la rubia aún era serio

-Yo también confiare en ella- ante dichas palabras Makoto no pudo evitar enarcar una ceja- Llegamos- anuncio la oji-azul, y su amiga no pudo evitar sentirse anonadada ante la visión de aquella mansión…. Haruka salió del auto negro, dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta trasera, y extendió su mano, la cual ella la tomo con cierto pudor…una vez fuera del coche sintió como la piel se le erizaba ante el frio aire otoñal, tuvo que prepararse tan de prisa y salir tan apurada que había dejado su abrigo, fue entonces que alguien la cubrió, entretanto depositaba un pequeño beso en su mejilla- Feliz Cumpleaños Makoto

-Haruka- se puso colorada, clavando la mira al suelo por unos breves segundos- gra-gracias….pero- lo encaro- no te molestes, toma el saco…- más la otra chica, ataviada en el resto del traje negro se lo impidió

-Está bien- sonrió seductoramente- una vez dentro ya no lo necesitaras- ofreció su brazo, para que ella, algo sonrojada se tomara de el….subieron las escaleras externas hasta adentrase en un hall, donde reinaba la tibieza del ambiente; con cuidado haruka le retiro la prenda que le había prestado y se la volvió a colocar, mientras la instaba:- Cuando comience la música, iras derecho hasta el final, y bajaras por la escalera que te lleva al gran salón, ¿De acuerdo?

-Claro- respondió alegre- pero no debieron tomarse todas estas molestias, todas íbamos a festejar mañana

-Y lo haremos, porque las chicas no se encuentran aquí

-¿Cómo?

-Estará todo bien, ahora debo retirarme- iba por mitad del camino, el mismo por donde Makoto debería dirigirse después, cuando se volvió con aire recto- Si hay algo que no te llega a gustar o te incomoda, solo házmelo saber, y lo pondré en su lugar- sentencio con tono de hermano mayor, dejando perpleja a la aludida

La chica se mordió el labio mientras la otra se alejaba: "lo pondré en su lugar" retumbo en su mente, ¿a quién se refería?…mmmm…. ¿Sería Asanuma? Su rostro se suavizo…..él era un chico muy tierno, el cual había logrado conmoverla con su deseo de protegerla… si, ella lo apreciaba, y sabía que el chico a ella; si en alguna ocasión, Asanuma tuvo interés mayor, fue aclarado de modo implícito que no podía corresponderlo, y no por ello su relación había cambiado o muchos menos, enfriado el afecto entre ambos…. Quizás solo quería verla feliz, concluyo cuando la música comenzó a sonar, con notas que la invitaban a unirse a lo que prometía ser una celebración… sonrió pero también algo en su pecho se contrajo, avanzo con determinación, sin prisa y sin pausa….. al llegar vio la gran cúpula con vitrales, y enormes ventanales que circundaban el salón, posiblemente dando paso a jardines exteriores; al descender por las escaleras se maravilló con las variadas pinturas y arreglos florales que adornaban el lugar; y en un rincón, encontró a Michiru tocando el violín, secundada por Haruka en el piano, pero también se percató de la presencia de un hombre al pie de las escaleras, el mismo estaba de perfil y vestía un traje negro, su cabello era largo, ondulado, castaño….se detuvo en seco, la mirada petrificada, "no es verdad" pensó… más este individuo termino por encararla, curvando sus labios amenamente, mientras sus ojos reflejaban un sentimiento ambiguo de dicha y tristeza….ella trago, a la vez que continuo bajando con pasos más cortos, prolongando el descenso más de lo necesario….. Faltaban unos cuantos escalones cuando se detuvo de nuevo, tratando de discernir si su mente no le estaba jugando una mala pasada, aunque sin romper el contacto visual entre ellos…."Masato…Nephrite…" susurro con lágrimas contenidas; fue todo lo que el castaño necesito para poner un pie en el primer peldaño y tenderle la mano, esperando, rogando, que ella no lo rechazara, y para regocijo de su corazón, lo acepto con suavidad… la fue llevando hacia sí de forma sosegada, hasta que repentinamente la atrajo con urgencia, levantado su cintura con ambas manos entretanto las de ella se sujetaban a sus hombros, dieron una pequeña vuelta con los ojos perdidos en los del otro, y poco a poco la bajo, para tomar con toda devoción su boca, una boca que lo había esperado tanto como el a ella….cuando al fin se dieron un respiro, rieron emocionados, momento durante el cual el general le acaricio un mechón de su cabello… el vals lleno el ambiente, y comenzaron a girar, y a girar, y a girar, como hacia siglos atrás, no, milenios atrás, con una total armonía, con una total entrega…. Michiru sonrió, y vio a Haruka observar la situación, la seriedad de su rostro dio paso al alivio, mientras distendido finalmente podía enfocar su atención en la bella violinista que lo acompañaba….

Pero no eran los únicos presentes en el recinto, una joven de peinado odango había contemplado feliz aquella escena desde el primer piso, al llegar a uno de los pasillos encontró al hombre que amaba, y con el corazón lleno de dicha se abalanzo contra sus brazos

-Veo que todo salió bien- dijo el con alivio

-Así es- afirmo ella refugiándose aún más en el abrazo- Disculpa Mamoru, ha sido poco el tiempo que pudieron compartir

-No te preocupes- rozo con la mano la cabeza de su princesa- ellos merecen esto también

La joven aprobó, mientras recordaba los acontecimientos de la tarde del día anterior

Flash Back

-Auch- se quejó al caer sentada

-Disculpa, te encuentras bien- le pregunto una joven de largos cabellos negros, mientras recogía las pertenencias que se le habían caído

-Sí, jajaj- rio nerviosa la rubia- disculpa, yo soy la que iba distraída, déjeme que la ayude- y mientras lo hacía, se percató de que lo que había caído al suelo eran naipes, y no cualquier tipo de naipes, sino del tarot

-¿Está todo bien?- pregunto un hombre entrado en años, de larga cabellera blanca

-Si tío, solo tuvimos un pequeño accidente

-Pero si es usted- lo reconoció la chica de peinado odango- una vez me leyó la mano- comento alegre

-Tal vez parezca raro, pero me acuerdo de ti

-¿En serio tío?

-Claro- sonrió indulgente- esta joven fue una clienta en épocas difíciles

-¿Fue cuando una adivina abrió su tienda frente a tu puesto?

-Si- asintió- aunque duro poco, algo raro pasaba, y después, simplemente desapareció.

-¿Tu lees el tarot?- pregunto la rubia, dándose cuenta que tal vez fue indiscreta….se rio en un intento de pasar aquel apuro- Disculpa, no tienes que responder, es solo que…

-Si…. O algo así… no las leo en un sentido estrictamente tradicional, si se su significado, pero a partir de mi percepción ellas pueden tomar un sentido más amplio…son más bien una guía

-Es decir, ¿que no es solo técnico, sino que también posees un don?

-Exacto- la mujer se mostró satisfecha- me gustaría hacerte una lectura

-¿A mí?- se auto-señalo la muchacha

-Si…. Fuiste en su momento muy amable con mi tío, y también hay algo especial en ti, podemos ir al banco de alguna plaza cercana, ¿Qué dices?

-Pues me encantaría- exclamo entusiasta la oji-azul - aunque no quiero parecer una aprovechadora

-Para nada

-Usagi… ¿Esta todo en orden?- cuestiono una peli-castaña, llevando un canasto en su brazo derecho

-Si Mako, conozco al señor, y ella es su sobrina…. Me van a hacer una tirada del tarot- comento con picardía

-¿En serio?- más se sobresaltó cuando el anciano tomo su mano izquierda, analizándola minuciosamente

-Mmmm

-¿Qué…que sucede?

-Un atisbo del futuro se avecina- respondió afable el hombre - Querida- se dirigió a su sobrina- ¿Te molestaría hacerle a ella también una lectura?

-No hay problema tío

-¿Qué?.. No, no, no- la oji-verde agito nerviosa su otra mano en negativa- No hace falta, si bien me gustaría, estoy muy atareada; debo terminar unas compras para una reunión que preparo con mis amigas

-Pero…creo que es importante- insistió con sencillez el hombre mayor, volviendo a leer la mano de la chica-… se trata de un caballero del pasado…..si….pasado, presente, y futuro

-Imposible- musito la senshi del trueno-Yo….yo….- estaba confundida, ¿acaso se refería a quien ella creía?, más salió de su ensimismamiento, y retiro con suavidad la mano- no hace falta, pero se los agradezco- su boca esbozo una sonrisa gentil, e hizo una reverencia- si me disculpan, debo continuar con mis compras…

-Yo te acompaño

-No Usagi, tu quédate ¿sí?-

-Pero…

-Sin peros, no dejes pasar esta oportunidad, y después me cuentas – le guiño un ojo- adiós

-De acuerdo- concedió poco convencida , e intuyendo el porqué de la reacción de su amiga ante las palabras del anciano….sin dudas Makoto era una chica fuerte, no solo físicamente, pero también era una persona sensible, el día que se sinceró con ella y le conto toda la historia sobre Masato/Nephrite, supo que parte de la carga que había en el corazón de su compañera se había aliviado, y ahora, si existía una remota posibilidad de aplacar ese dolor, aunque sonase imposible hacer algo al respecto con los shitennou muertos, ella haría lo que estuviese a su alcance para ayudar- Disculpa- se enfocó en la tarotista- la lectura que me harás, ¿Puede ser con respecto a mi amiga?- la aludida asintió, mientras el hombre tomaba la mano de la rubia de modo sereno – No estoy seguro de la dimensión total de lo que llego a ver, o lo que mi sobrina te orientara, pero sin dudas, lo nuestro, no fue un encuentro casual- concluyo con gesto prudente

Fin del Flash Back

La princesa rememoro la cartas que salieron: La luna, para representarla a ella; Los enamorados para Makoto y "alguien" más; La Estrella, del lado masculino del amante (mientras que la suya propia, del lado de la figura femenina); y debajo del naipe central, la rueda de la fortuna… la adivina le señalo que la Luna y las estrellas conjugarían sus esencias para lograr unir a los enamorados en el apogeo de la primera, es decir, la luna llena del día siguiente, justo en vísperas del cumpleaños de su amiga; sin embargo, esto duraría brevemente, mientras los astros y el satélite brillaran aun en el cielo….aquella mujer la miro extrañada, pero no formulo ninguna pregunta, mas ella sí:" ¿Cómo?"... una nueva carta: "El Mundo", el mundo tenia las respuestas, o al menos, parte de ellas, ¿acaso se refería a su Mamoru?..."¿Pero porque no será definitivo?" pregunto la rubia, mientras la de cabellera negra volvía a leer, "Porque solo por esta vez el universo, las estrellas, podrán derramar su bendición sobre su protegido, pero solo con ayuda de la Luna, ninguno podría solo, aunque….." dos nuevas tiradas: "La muerte" y "La Emperatriz", la oji-azul no pudo evitar estremecerse ante la primera carta, más la guía la tranquilizo, ya que esta carta no se refería necesariamente a una muerte terrenal, si no a un cambio, y por lo que ella podía interpretar, en el futuro, una mujer de gran poder podría permitir que esa bendición durara mucho más tiempo, y para más de una persona, ¿Acaso se referiría a su yo del futuro?,¿ A la Neo Reina- Serenity?, ¿Ella sería capaz de traer de vuelta a Nephrite, y también, al resto de los shitenou?, lo que fuese debía hablar con Mamoru de inmediato, agradeció a aquellas personas su amabilidad, entretanto el hombre le deseo suerte en aquello que fuese a suceder, y su sobrina le indico que si bien hay cosas marcadas en el destino, no hay que darlas por sentada, algunas necesitaban voluntad y mucho trabajo.

Flash Back

-¡Confiesa!- increpo la rubia a su novio apenas este abrió la puerta, señalándolo con el índice

-¿Qué sucede Usako?- pregunto sorprendido el joven

\- Sobre los shitennou… ¿Tienes algo que confesar?- sus manos en jarra sobre las cadera acompañaban su expresión acusadora

El la miro unos segundos, segundos en los que ella no pudo descifrar su mirada, hasta que finalmente el joven dejo caer sus brazos hacia un costado, y su rostro se tornó abatido- Pasa y espera un momento en la sala

Ella obedeció insegura, no espero en ningún momento verlo tan afligido; tras un pequeño lapso de tiempo, el príncipe llego con una caja que deposito sobre la mesa ratona, entretanto èl tomaba asiento al lado de su novia

-Mamoru…- se preocupó, el no dejaba de ver el objeto que había traído… pudo observar a través de la tapa de cristal cuadro piedras: una kunzita, una….. Su mente se helo mientras sus ojos se abrían por el asombro, quiso preguntar pero de su boca solo salió un sonido sin sentido

-En ellas- el peli- negro comenzó a hablar- habitan los espíritus de los cuatro generales…- se hizo de nuevo el silencio

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- susurro la joven entre dolida y desconcertada

-Porque….- apoyo la espalda en el gran sillón, mientras reclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás- porque no había nada que se pudiera hacer

-¿Cómo sabes que sus almas están en esas piedras?

-Hubo en ocasiones pude verlos, y hasta hablar con ellos…..sin embargo…..- sus pensamientos se perdieron a la deriva, buscando como continuar, más una calidez reconfortante lo trajo de nuevo en sí; al mirar a un costado, se encontró con su princesa tomándole la mano, le sonreía compresiva- sin embargo, hace mucho de esto, no sé si ellos aún están ahí, quizás en un letargo del que ya no pueden despertar, o si finalmente se han ido…. Supuse que lo mejor era no decirle a nadie, a tus amigas para que pudiesen continuar con sus vidas, y a ti para que no te preocuparas por nosotros

Ella aferro sus dos manos- ¡Eres un tonto!- lo regaño molesta; los ojos del peli-negro se agrandaron un poco ante aquellas palabras, para luego suavizarse, y sonreírle dulcemente a su amada- Yo siempre estaré para ti, soy tu compañera, tus penas y tu felicidad son las mías, el mío es un amor completo, no a medias…

-El mío también es un amor completo

-Entonces no vuelvas a ocultarme nada- le reprocho con algunas lágrimas contenidas

\- No volverá a pasar- le aseguro con tono suave, mientras se inclinaba sobre su pecho y era acogido con ternura por las manos de ella- por cierto Usako, ¿Cómo lo supiste?

\- No lo sabía, pero si recibí una señal- su voz se llenó de ánimo- esperanza.

Fin del Flash Back

* * *

-Michiru, Haruka, gracias por todo- expreso con alegría la oji-azul

-De nada princesa- respondió la primera, mientras su compañera miraba de reojo hacia uno de los ventanales donde el amanecer ya se anunciaba, sin lograr visualizar lo que realmente deseaba

-Por cierto, ¿Y esta mansión?- pregunto Mamoru

-De un amigo, el suele venir solo en vacaciones, y no tuvo inconveniente en prestármelo-

-¿Un amigo Michiru?- los celos implícitos en la pregunta

-Haruka, creí que estabas entretenida en algo mas - soltó una pequeña risa a la vez que la aludida se ruborizaba

-Solo me preguntaba si estaría todo bien

-O que estarían haciendo

-Tal vez

-Pues los adultos pueden hacer muchas cosas divertidas, ¿Verdad?- sugirió con picardía a los príncipes, logrando que las tres personas presentes se sonrojaran… permanecieron en un silencio incomoda, incomodo salvo para la talentosa violinista, cuando Mamoru hablo:

-Ahí viene- y todos se giraron, para ver como la senshi del trueno cruzaba el parque exterior con un saco sobre sus hombros hasta adentrarse a la sala, una vez dentro, se acercó a Mamoru y con ambas manos le ofreció la Nephrita que guardaba el alma del shitennou, el príncipe la recibió afable.

-Gracias a todos- dijo la chica con voz cansada y feliz

-Si ha valido la pena, no hay nada que agradecer, ha sido un gran gusto….pero el mayor crédito es de la princesa- indico la peli-verde- ella quería darles una noche especial… aun así, hasta que no se cumplió lo que se esperaba, decidimos no contarte nada

-Después me gustaría saber bien la historia con ese sujeto, ese amor pasado, aunque algo ya se.

-También lo fue en esta vida- rio nerviosa Makoto, obteniendo una mirada entrecerrada de su compañera senshi

-Con más razón quiero saber

-Papá Haruka no puede evitar ser guardabosque- bromeo Michiru

-Pues, ellas son como hermanas pequeñas para mí, no está mal querer cuidarlas de tantos lobos sueltos por ahí

-Sí, me acuerdo de uno en especial, era muy sexy…aunque ahora está muy muy lejos

La rubia de cabellera corta se fastidio- ese sujeto se quiso pasar de listo el doble

-¿Con dos hermanitas?- pregunto la peli-verde con inocencia

-Sabes bien que una es algo más para mí- retruco molesto pero con un brillo juguetón en los ojos, su compañera solo rio coquetamente

-Sin dudas nos estamos perdiendo de algo- dijo la princesa a los otros dos presentes que se mostraban tan confundidos como ella

-Usagi

-Dime Mako

-Podríamos hablar un momento…. A solas

-Claro- A lo que el resto asintió retirándose, y ellas tomaron asiento en unos sillones de estilo aristócrata, los cuales estaban enfrentado y separados por una pequeña mesa con aperitivos- ¿No te gusto?- cuestiono dudosa

-¿Cómo?

-Volver a verlo

-Oh….no, todo lo contrario, fue un encuentro que sano el corazón de ambos, pudimos reconciliar muchas cosas

-Aun lo quieres, ¿Verdad?

-Siempre lo querré- una mueca triste se dibujó en sus labios

-Amiga…

-El me conto todo…. Sobre las piedras en las que descansan sus almas, los motivos por los que Mamoru no dijo nada, y créeme, que lo comprendo…. También sobre la tirada de cartas, como excepcionalmente las estrellas favorecieron al cristal de plata para lograr este milagro.

-¿Te comento que le dije que lo intente un día antes y nada paso?, ¿Y que al intentarlo con los demás cristales el resultado fue nulo?

-Te has vuelto muy persistente Usagi-acoto su amiga con cariño- pero…no quiero, no queremos que te sientas presionada con lo que respecta al futuro

-Yo encontrare el modo de traerlos de vuelta

-Pero en el siglo XXX…

-Tal vez en la parte del futuro que conocemos aun no lo logre, pero eso no implica que se haya dicho la última palabra

-¿Por qué?, ¿Porque….?

-Porque considero que ellos se merecen una segunda oportunidad…porque son personas importantes para Mamoru, como las senshis lo son para mí…. Porque ustedes, mis amigas, mis hermanas, no solo deben ser feliz a mi lado, sino al lado de alguien más…yo creo…yo creo que pueden resurgir los sentimientos entre ambos grupos, y si no fuese el caso, al menos mi dos primeros motivos bastan, pero tu Makoto- le dedico una sonrisa brillante- eres un gran ejemplo de mi último punto- extendió su mano entrelazándola con la de su amiga- si hay un modo, lo encontraremos, confía en mi

La castaña la miro con admiración, la voluntad y el corazón de su princesa eran simplemente enormes- El… él me dijo que estaba escrito en las estrellas que un día nos volveríamos a ver, todos, pero que el tiempo era indefinido y confuso

-Bueno, dicen que lo bueno se hace esperar….yo tuve que esperar una vida más para reunirme con Mamoru, a ustedes también les llegara el momento

-Yo debería sincerarme con las demás también, ¿Les contaras?

-Sí, supongo que debería… no lo hice antes porque necesitaba saber si funcionaria, y cuando lo hizo, todo simplemente se volvió caótico, el tiempo era breve – apretó la mano de su amiga- ánimos, todos juntos hallaremos el modo de que esto funcione

-Si- respondió la oji-verde mientras la sala se llenaba de más luz

-Y Mako…

-¿Si?

-Feliz Cumpleaños- sonrió ampliamente la princesa, mientras su amiga entrelazaba más fuertes sus manos

-Gracias Usagi- sus labios se curvaron con gozo, mientras con la mano libre acariciaba uno de sus aretes, y daba un último vistazo al banco en el que el general y ella compartieron su despedida antes del amanecer:

-El lapso se termina- sentencio mientras la abrazaba con solidez bajo un árbol- te extrañare mi hermosa flor… pero se feliz, aun si….- ella lo silencio con su mano, a medida que los primeros rayos del sol iluminaban el cielo, y el cuerpo del shitennou comenzaba a resplandecer

-Como dicen por allí, y ya sea en esta vida, o en la próxima, o en la cual sea- se aproximó a su boca, con los ojos brillantes- "No esperes que te olvide, no olvides que te espero"- el asintió, mirando con adoración cada detalle de su rostro, sobre todo aquellos ojos verdes que llevaba grabados en el alma… unieron sus labios en un beso lleno de anhelo, sentimiento, y amor; por la mejilla de ella se deslizo una lagrima, la cual el limpio con su pulgar, y susurro contra sus boca mientras desaparecía- Hasta pronto, amor mío…

 **Nota de Autora: Quien haya llegado a este fic, espero haya sido de su agrado, y en dicho caso, si quieren dejar review son muy bienvenidos ^^, lo mismo si no les gusto, pero siempre comentando con respeto…. Bueno, he estado sin computadora(varios meses), así que ha sido complicado escribir esta historia (se podría decir que en cómodas cuotas xD, es más, hubo partes que hice a mano y luego transcribí, pero eso requiere de más trabajo -.-') , debido a esta falta de disponibilidad es posible que no haya quedado optimo (aunque con mis faltas de ortografía y redacción, por las cuales pido disculpas y espero cada vez mejorar más, más que hablar de optimo tendría que referirme a algo que se aproxime a lo óptimo xD)…y otra cosa, si alguien sigue mi historia larga ("Revancha") siempre que el universo conspire a mi favor, y próximamente se solucione mi falta de PC, podre retomar su escritura (este 2017 que se avecina, debo actualizar como se debe, y tal vez terminarlo, eso espero :) ).. Pero volviendo puntualmente a este relato, algunas referencias que tal vez valga la pena mencionar:**

 ***El sacerdote, pertenece al anime de los 90, es el mismo que aparece como uno de los demonios poseedores de los cristales arco-iris, y su apariencia como monstruo era la de un arcángel boxeador, de allí que idee que con el padre de Makoto se conocieran ejerciendo dicho deporte, logrando de este modo de justificar también la fuerza e inclinación de la senshi hacia disciplinas de defensa personal.**

 ***El Adivino, es otro personaje del primer anime de Sailor Moon, si no me equivoco aparece en el cap 2, pero su sobrina fue una invención propia (como la hermana del sacerdote)… me resulto atractivo introducir estos personajes en alusión al destino, al futuro, ya que Nephrite también tiene la facultad de visualizar el mismo, al menos en parte, mediante las estrellas.**

 ***El lobo sexy al que hace referencia Michiru, creo que ya adivinaron quien es xD… el mismo que se enamoró de cierto bombón, y que Haruka tenía penado en la primera adaptación de Toei.(aun no sabemos qué sucederá en Crystal)**

 ***Cuando Michiru dice que los adultos también pueden divertirse, algo semejante comenta en la tercera película de Sailor Moon: "El Milagro del Agujero de los sueños", cuando se habla de que los niños no crecerían y quedarían igual por siempre, logrando sonrojar a Uranus.**

 ***Saitou es el nombre de un personaje del manga de Condename Sailor V, muy similar a Kunzite, es más, cuando Minako lo ve dice que extrañamente le recuerda a alguien, aunque ella aún no ha recuperado sus recuerdos; y el de Masato Sanjoin, es la identidad que adopta Nephrite, en la primera adaptación del anime.**

 ***El vestido que usa Makoto al final, correspondería al que uso durante Sailor Moon Super S, cuando es víctima del Circo Dead Moon**

 ***La frase "No esperes que te olvide, no olvides que te espero", no sé bien su origen, pero al menos de modo similar la saque del tema "USTED" DE Vicentico, cantante argentino.**

 **Posiblemente hice sufrir mucho a nuestra heroína, pero quise ahondar un poco en su pasado y en la perdida de su amor en esta nueva vida, dejavu del pasado, pero creo que era necesario para contar una historia así….Bueno, ahora si me despido, ya no creo subir ninguna historia o actualización hasta Enero, así que les deseo por adelantado una Feliz Navidad, y Prospero 2017! Ojala pronto nos reencontremos, un abrazo grande! saludos**


End file.
